Discovery: Or a Foxes Tale
by theotherpianist
Summary: In the midst of a District where shadows move without a care as to who lives or dies Katherine Finch is thrust into the 74th Hunger Games. In a twisted world where losing means death she must try to push back the tangle of lies to discover the truth and by winning, in her own way, bring to light the truth. *Temporary Summary and Title to be picked at a later date. Read and Review.


_Hello Fanfiction! This is **theotherpianist **with another story in the works, I decided to try and come up with something from another "fandom" I love. The world of Panem To all of my other faithful readers of my other book, RISE OF THE EMPIRE this is another idea I had and is no indication of it being dead. On the contrary, a lovely 10,000 word chapter is in the making I'm excited to release it to you guys, it has been a labor of love. I do hope you sincerely enjoy this book as it was a lot of fun to start drafting and writing! _

_And as always leave a review if you liked it! I am taking Beta-Readers for both of my stories at the moment. PM me if you are interested! _

_To give you some background on this story. My favorite character as always been and always will be Finch (or Foxface if prefer Katniss' name for her. The name Finch appears to be cannon if you watch the interviews and captions in the movie in Portuguese.) Upon looking at the archives of all FanFics about her I was sad to notice there weren't too many fictions ! Well today I'm going to attempt to change that. This is part of a planned trio of books which will make seven when I am all done writing all of them. A laborious effort but certainly to be very rewarding. _

_Without further ado sit back, chill, and enjoy the show._

(**The title is not official. Just until I can figure out something better**)

* * *

**A FOXES TALE  
**

* * *

_I was in the middle of a dark, shadow-lit forest. Everything looked the same I turned this way and that trying to get my bearings. Fear coursed through me as raw as my breathing was at that moment.I was running this way and that like an animal from some large and toothy monster.  
_

_I suddenly caught eyes on a wolf that was coming at me, foaming at the mouth, raging, spitting, its eyes set on me as it sought to destroy me utterly. _

_I was running as hard as I could when I felt it's sharp claws pierce me back. _

_I screamed and collapsed on the ground. I rolled over to see it raise its head, I saw its face and screamed again as it screamed in triumph before suddenly tensing and pouncing towards me. Its maw closed around my neck-_

* * *

The bed I was on suddenly exploded in a pile of sheets, blankets, and the like as reality flashed back into existence at speeds to great for my mind to comprehend. As I sat down my heart racing and thumping loudly I slowly eased myself back into bed and reality. I wiped the tears out of my eyes carefully.

I heard the door open to my room and I saw in the pale shadow of the figure of my mother step through the doorframe carefully.

"Katherine?" I heard her ask softly. "Katie, are you okay?" She moved her to the side of my bed and set herself down by my shaking and quivering body.

"It...it was so... real!" I cried finally breaking down into fresh tears as I recalled every memory of the nightmare.

"Shh..." she whispered as I put her arms around me and held me in a warm and comforting embrace. I rested my shoulders on hers for a moment while I draped my head over her shoulder.

We sat there for a few minutes like so before an alarm rang on a clock.

"Katherine, it's time to get ready for work." she said finally.

She was referring to my current occupation as a messenger between a trio of facilities dedicated to our industry of power.

I mumbled a complaint as she left my side and after a moment to clear my head I walked into my bathroom and removed my sweaty clothing before stepping into a somewhat warm shower heated by the solar panels attached to the roof overhead that still had remnants of their previous day's collection being used. The hot water cleared my head slightly and I finally got my breathing under control.

After rinsing and washing my somewhat fiery red hair, I scrubbed myself down. The water suddenly turned cold and I dashed out of the shower soon after. I shivered slightly as I went through a small dresser in my room. Drying myself with a towel I removed the uniform of my position a black polo emblazoned with the symbol of District 5 with accompanying black pants specially designed to look nice but allow the user to be active. I donned it and put on the final item. The symbol of the messenger, a red "coat". In reality it was more like a vest at the moment; currently missing the two sleeves that could attach to it that were hanging up still. Tying my hair back in a ponytail I walked out of my room down the short narrow hallway still concealed in shadow.

I passed by my sister Persephone's door and peeked in. My twelve year old sister was sleeping fitfully as well. I closed the door to keep her in the dark for a few minutes longer before the sun woke her and everyone up.

I tried to be somewhat silent as I stepped down the wooden steps into my kitchen. A light was on but most of it was concealed by the figure of my father who was reading a copy of a report. He sipped a glass of milk and noticed my entrance.

"Hey Kate." he said in his soft tenor voice.

"Hey yourself."

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked after a period of silence.

"Sort of." I admitted.

"Julia?"

He was referring to my other sister, the one I no longer had. She had been reaped in the Hunger Games and placed 10th. She had died from a tree collapsing on her. She was picked off by one of the Career's who had past her by, gloating before finally having her throat slit. I had been twelve myself at the time and as I watched her die she turned to face the Camera.

The images of her face, confusion, sorrow, anger, terror had stayed with me ever since. Her face, savagely twisted and emblazoned on the wolf's face in my dream was still fresh in my memory.

I nodded once and he got the message to stop.

"You look nice today." he said with a smile

"Whatever, you always say that!"

"Doesn't mean its not true Kate."

I sighed after a moment noticing there was food for me set out on the small table.

"I guess I should be going then. Thanks for breakfast Dad."

"Love you Kate."

"Love you to."

Grabbing a piece of toast I was slightly delighted to taste a thin layer of butter on it.

Swallowing the rest I gave him a hug before turning and heading outside into the still darkened world lit sparsely with electric lamps.

Even in the dark there were the tell-tale signs of dawn. I looked over to the east where in the shadow of an enormous mountain sat my workplace, three of my districts enormous power-plants that provided the Capitol's insatiable desire for power were lit up with small lights illuminating the outside. Indicating the morning shift would start soon.

The other nine power plants were scattered throughout the rest of the District's 80 square miles. These provided power to the rest of the Nation of Panem and its district and were always running twenty four/seven.

My father got up from the table and grabbed a briefcase before turning to head out the door to management office located next to my workplace. He turned to hug me as he exited the door and I did so.

"I'll be back by dinner, the head of the plants wants to talk to me about a promotion."

"Okay!" I called back.

We waved goodbye and he exited onto the sidewalk running up and down our streets and turned right sending him south towards the public transportation system.

I turned left due north and began to walk in the quiet darkness. As the sun gradually showed itself more and more it began to give the sky a faint blue glow which in turn lit up the rest of the valley to some degree. Far off to my left the faint purple silhouettes of mountains poked their snow capped heads into the sky. To my right the Mountains running north and south forever were still capped in darkness, the sun still yet had to illuminate them.

I stifled a chill. It was late May but June and the Reaping had yet to bring about my district's trademark an increase in day time temperature and an increased difference in the polar opposites of cold nights and hot days. My district, for the most part, was a desert, I lived in the only part where trees grew in any number or abundance. From school I knew that North and in the shadow of Mountains from many sides lay the Capitol. District One lay farther away were it was colder and still mountainous, and District Two lay due East of the Capitol dotted sparsely around by many villages each centered around a mine.

The Sun had decided to break over the horizon as I turned east towards the power-plants. This sidewalk street climbed a small hill and descended into the center of town. As I descended into town I made a detour to stop by the local baker who was trying to maneuver a shipment of District 11's grains into the back of his shop. I ran up to say hello.

A white blur appears out of nowhere and I shriek as I hit the Peacekeeper broadside.

I fall on the ground instantly terrified as I see that I have just smacked into one of the biggest people I've ever seen and by that I mean tall. He's almost 6 foot four at least and he looks like he was born to police people which is exactly what the Peacekeepers, the Police the Capitol sends to keep tabs on all the district's are meant to do.

Fear flashes in my mind because from prior experience I know that the Peacekeepers are very mercurial in my district. Angering one will get you one result one day and a drastically different one the next day. My eyes ogle at the gun held in his hands. I wait for an eternity as his face with annoyance suddenly spots me. Will I be whipped? publicly humiliated?

I pale slightly as I imagine what's going to happen next. To my great relief however he suddenly stoops down and offers a hand.

"Sorry madam, I didn't see you there." he says revealing himself to be an adult, a very young adult, my mind estimates twenty for a moment.

"Oh no no no, it was my fault sir. I'll look where I'm going next time!" I hastily apologize.

"There's no need to apologize miss...?"

"Katherine Finch." I say still terrified.

"Well I wish you a good day, your district is remarkable. I'm glad they sent me here first."

"Thanks?" I finally say.

But he moves on walking slowly and taking everything in.

I decided to run and find the baker before any more trouble was caused.

"Morning Mr. Hollinger." I say as I walk up to the back door of his bakery.

An older man with salt and pepper hair turned around to talk to his visitor.

"Oh! It's Catherine, wonder what a wily girl like you is up to this morning?" he said with a smile.

"Do you have any extra rolls?"

"Hmmm...let me think about that for a moment."

He disappeared for a moment and then reemerged with a not one but two of her favorites, the baker had made cinnamon rolls. The smell was incredible as I inhaled the sweet mixture of cinnamon and sugar drizzled all over the top.

"For you my clever fox. Here's something to eat it with as well."

He removed from his pocket a large white napkin that smelled vaguely like flour.

I wrapped my treats and took a bite.

"Thank you!' I said.

"Good day Ms. Finch!" he called out as I turned to leave and hastened for a train that was to take me to the three power stations situated mid mountain.

I was forced to stop and wait as a _Capitol Coal _train bustled over a crossing headed for the furthest of the three power plants. Contrary to the popular belief of others District 5 did not suffer a pollution problem, no, in fact the places where they burned the coal were heavily monitored and watched as high grade scrubbers and filters took at least 95% of the pollutants out of the air. The Capitol at least did something good, however small it was. It was probably good that we only had one nuclear plant which was situated on the other side of the valley but that facility was kept under lock and key, no one but the Capitol controlled that facility for fear of the consequences for all if something were to happen to it and have it explode.

Midway up the small hill for the station I heard someone calling my name. After a moment the person moves into view, another messenger is calling my name. After a second I see it's Cassie, a girl I've known all my life from school. After an excited greeting she bounces up to me.

"Hi Cassie!" I say as well, excited to see her. Before she says anything else I give the other roll to her.

Her eyes widen.

"Thank you!" she says digging into the cinnamon roll.

"Ready to get back to work?" I ask. When we're not running around the two of us are in a secondary school. Half of the kids will go on week, the other half the next. In this way you both learn and do your job.

"Sure, I wasn't too happy about getting up this morning though." she says mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She pulls me aside swiftly.

"Look around, there's more Peacekeepers here today than there have been!" she hisses.

Confused I look around and suddenly notice she's right. The one I just ran into is new and not one of the four dozen normally assigned her. In town there are a number of new Peacekeeper's standing around.

Up farther on the hill to the train station there are eight standing as if they're looking for someone. This doesn't bode well. The last time we had Peacekeeper's of this amount here was during the Quarter Quell twenty-four years ago when four tributes were reaped. Two of them were brother and sister. The riots lasted so long that the Capitol had threatened to suspend our supply of food and water which was extremely critical as we lived in a desert, away from an capability to grow food or obtain other water.

"Don't you see? Something's up."

I am tempted to roll my eyes. Cassie is just shy of being fully paranoid but, this time there seems to be a weight to her words. I can't describe it.

"Did your dad hear anything?" her dad held an important position in the District's local government. He kept being voted back in because the citizenry liked him, he was their champion for anything they felt was wrong. The Capitol liked him as he was often a mediator in keeping there interests as well as the people happy. As a result he was often there any important meetings.

"Nope." they're meeting about it today.

"Come on." I say after another moment. "Let's go, we should be on the next train."

I grip her hand and pull her along. She doesn't resist and we make it to the top of the hill where the eight Peacekeeper's are stopping people.

"Halt, let me see your identification!" said the leader by the looks.

I freeze,

"What identification?" asks Cassie echoing my thoughts.

All citizens were supposed to check in at the main office today if they haven't already obtained identification.

"But ID is just for powerplant workers and adults, not-"

I am stopped by a vicious slap that sends stars exploding into my vision. I vaguely hear Cassie shriek.

"I said you are to go get identification." he says icily an octave lower. My face stings and smarts from the slap, tears fill my eyes as I try to swallow the pain.

"Hey, leave the girl alone!" calls a citizen from the platform further on. Within seconds a group chorusing the same message is yelling the same message. It's one of the things I love about the people here. We're all a bunch of middle-class citizens that know enough about being rich and poor that we tend to avoid the stereotypes of their behaviors but we all join together in an instant if something offends us.

"Captain!" I hear someone yell.

It's the Peacekeeper I saw earlier.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed through a clenched jaw.

"The girls are fine, I can vouch for them today."

The Captain gives him a hard stare before standing aside and letting the two of us pass through quickly.

Once through we are surrounded by a group of people asking how we are. Someone passes an cold damp rag and I apply to my swelling face. I mutter a few replies of thanks to individuals who offer me help and I find myself on the train with Casisie to the powerplant. As the train starts to climb the hill Cassie obviously flustered by what has just happened pulls me aside to a quiet corner of the train car.

"That...Captain just makes me want to...ugh!" she hisses. "Your _face! _Katie look!" she whimpered after a moment. I examine my reflection in the window of the train car. Red, swelling, blotchy. The rag has helped reduce some of the swelling but its not a lot.

The train finished its climb up the hill and rounding a corner around a large rock began to slow down as it approached the train station. With any luck my face would look normal by reaping day a week from now. Not wanting to dwell on that I laced up my shoes again tightly and prepared to step off the train. As a layer of mist broke we were allowed a glimpse of power-plants 3-5. On the far right numerous wind turbines sped up and down the side of the mountain as it overlooked the valley below. The blades turning lazily in the wind for the moment.

On the far left situated farther up another hill was a hydro-plant that captured the endless energy from the river and converted it into electricity. The river bent behind view and disappeared into the ground to reappear lower in the valley in one of the few farms that provided for our District.

In the middle of these two lay the largest plant. This was a unique plant because of its dual sources of energy. In front of the main building of the plant lay rows upon rows of black, shiny, solar panels. Farther up on the mountain the array started again clawing for the sunlight. The actual power-plant was coal fired. A large glittering array of rails was being amended by a crew from one of the other districts that specialized in transportation, number six?

The passengers all gathered their belongings and waited for the moment the doors would open. The station was crowded yet again with the workers of the evening shift and they all waited in a separate queue for the workers arriving, now pushing through the open doors of the train to their jobs.

Cassie and I exited together into the small and crowded station and we walked into the brisker air of the higher elevations. We peeled off from the main body of workers headed to the factories just beyond the coal plant that made everything that had to do with power, batteries, cable, conduits, you name it. Our biggest exporter was to District Three which specialized in technology. We crossed over a bridge that traversed over a set of rails being used by a train from District 1 that was hauling in tons of Copper ore that was to be refined and made into cable.

Ahead of us lay our destination, set in the middle of the solar field lay the messenger's headquarters, the Administration Building for District 5's power industry.

Beside lay the management building, where my father was working.

Cassie and I walked through the double doors trying to ignore the comments she kept making about the Captain of the Peacemakers.

The atrium, though open and spacious feeling with its tall windows and high vaulted ceilings was a smaller place. We went up to a woman manning the desk. She recognized us as messengers and pointed us towards our room.

The room held a few fellow other messengers. The atmosphere was quite tense, not a usual occurrence. Everyone seemed to be on edge. Just what was going on?

I didn't pay attention to the conversation humming around the few of us waiting for our day to begin until one girl named Eliza said,

"...anybody know why we suddenly have doubled in our Peackeeping force?" she asked the room in a sudden whisper, afraid of being overheard by whoever.

"I don't." said Henry, a boy of Asiatic descent as he leaned in.

"I hope they don't cause too much trouble..." said Eliza.

"Well Kate over here was beat because she didn't have ID. Since when were we required to have ID?!" she hissed still agitated.

I shrank as the eyes of all messengers present turned to look at me.

Henry gasped. "Your face!" he yelped.

I shrank in my chair turning red from all the attention I was getting.

"I'm fine!" I said slightly snarling. Really, I'm slapped once and all of a sudden people are having coronaries. There were so many things that were way worse in my district and the others.

"Katherine, he attacked you!" Henry said slightly offended.

"What do you want me to do?! Start a revolution!?" I threw up my arms in the air exasperated.

The room got deadly quiet as what I had just said reverberated.

"There's nothing anybody can do okay? It's not like the Peacekeeper are any different."

Suddenly realizing I was giving him the cold shoulder and rejecting their offerings of empathy I felt suddenly remorseful.

"Look guys, I'm sorry I'm treating you like this. It was rude of me to do that. I...appreciate your sympathy."

"Katie, the guy attacked you. " said Henry now trying to play the _you hurt me _card.

"And I'll be fine, look...I'll...find someway to fix this. We all know now we need to have ID okay? My face isn't going to be scarred for life okay?"

"But-" he protested.

"-but she said she'll be fine. Leave it at that Henry." came another voice.

_It was our supervisor..._

Mrs. Anna Gerrik was a short thin woman with electric blue eyes that saw everything inside of you, all-knowing, all seeing, they gave one a sense of being examined. She was in her late 50's but her long career as a Messenger had treated her well with short black hair. She was a kind yet often stern woman. I likened her to a grandma looking out for a large pack of kids that were...somewhat autonomous.

"Right then messengers. You're day is about to begin. Last night was rather busy for the evening and night shifts because we had several mechanical problems. Some of you will be running messages between the factories because their individual phone lines are down because of an isolated power surge. As for the rest of you run circuits. Be everywhere and you'll get your pay. Go to it." she dismissed us with a way.

The group of us broke apart and filed out the door straightening our uniforms. Cassie walked with me for a few paces. I pretended not to notice her desire to talk.

"Kate?" she said finally as we exited into the open air again.

"What Cassie?"

"I'm...sorry." she said.

"I'm sorry as well." I replied.

She was about to say something when the call of _"Messenger!" _rang through the air.

"Later." she said and ran off to run it.

Now free of Cassie I began to run towards the hydro plant. I decided I would run laps around every building until I got something to deliver and then running to wherever and back would continue my exodus around the complex.

As I passed along the crowd of people heading home from the night shift I watched as two factory workers, both barely older than 10 walk bye chatting tiredly.

Even though District 5 is considered a "middle class" district we still have those that live right on the edge of poverty. To avoid that since schooling is only mandatory until you're twelve there are plenty of people that will put their kid through school and then another job alongside them to earn enough so that you don't have to take one of those dreaded tesserae. School up until that point is basic things needed to be a productive citizen. Once past 12 you get more and more specialized education. For the moment school has let out for the summer and everyone is looking for chances at employment.

As I think; I subconsciously jog my way into the hydro plant's front doors. Taking a flight of stairs and starting at the worker's and maintenance level which is a large open place with, all the equipment needed to turn water into power. Seeing nobody who needs a message delivered I walk up to the main level where I walk outside the courtyard and into the writhing and churning river. The hum of power is the only other thing distinguishable between the shouts of various people as they keep it running.

"Messenger!"

I hear it barely over the din of running water and run over to a balding man who is waving me over.

"Run to management and tell them a group of us have gotten permission to work over time to fix something in the plant. The flood control gates aren't responding which is why we have this torrent of water." he said pointing to the river as it churned and boiled sending up spray. "Tell Administration as well that we need to shift more of the power focus over to the other districts so that we can fix it without risking lives."

"Got it!" I say removing a small notebook from the vest and scribbling the notes of his message in. "Be back in a few!"

"I'll be here!" the man says with a laugh."

I turn and run outside and make for the management building. I weave between other people and messengers, catch a glimpse of Cassie and wave, and sprint through the front doors.

Running a message to the person needed I scribble down their response and in a moment am back outside into the warming up air and inside administration. I pick up another message for the Coal plant and I run back to the hydro plant, deliver the messages, collect a tip of a few coins which I keep in a pouch and run for the coal plant.

Some of those who meet a messenger for the first time ask _"how do you stay alive after running this way and that day after day?"_

I honestly don't know. It's hard for the first two months. Then it suddenly becomes...natural, and you find you can do all sorts of things that you couldn't do before. Now I hardly need a break, even in the heat (dry thankfully) of the day and welcome the chance for fitness.

Running pass row after row of solar panels I make my way into the coal plant and in the depths of the unloading dock where they unload coal from the train. I find the recipient of Administration's message and pick up another response.

And so it goes on all morning that the cry of "Messenger!" is heard.

It isn't until my lunch break that I'm allowed a chance to sit down and wipe the sweat from my brow and drink a few sips of water.

As I _walk _this time into the cafeteria I catch a glimpse of Cassie and Henry sitting down at a table.

_"Eliza and the others must have had their break earlier." _I think to myself as I go and absentmindedly pick up my food.

Returning to the table I'm greeted with a greeting from the duo.

I work on wolfing down my stew which is particularly good today when the conversation goes back to the Peacekeepers.

"So I heard something today..." Cassie said a little nervously looking around to see nobody watching.

"Go on," Henry urges when she looks up to continue.

"I overheard someone at the wind farm saying that the Peacekeepers are looking for...somebody."

"Looking for someone?" I question.

"Yes...from what I heard the most I could make it out was something about..." she hesitates.

"Go on." I prod her.

"...about some rebels-or terrorists. One of the two."

I paused to think about this information. It would explain why the Captain stopped me today at the station about ID.

"Apparently nobody gave the District's citizens that message about ID." Henry echoes. "You'd be glad to know Katie that he was chastised by his superior about beating up on you and few others, heard about it through the grapevine." he says when noticing my curious expression.

"Rebels though? Why here of all places?" I ask slightly satisfied that the Captain had been chewed out.

"Send a message about the _power_ of the Capitol?" I ask.

Henry snorts at the pun and even Cassie cracks a laugh.

"Still no laughing matter." says Henry after a minute. "I mean, terrorist sounds more dangerous than rebel. You know what happens to people who associate with them. Crows crowing in the corpse field." he said referencing a news bulletin from a while ago. In District 6 a similar cell of rebels bombed a factory making the Capitols infamous hovercraft. Anyone found with a relationship to any of the perpetrators was hung publicly along with the actual rebels. It was heavily televised and an ongoing investigation was still in progress.

I suddenly lost my appetite for the rest of my food.

I explained that I needed to leave to continue and some advice to them to watch out for anything when Cassie saw my sour face.

I left quickly and stepped back out into the noon day sun and began running again. I had left off at the coal/hybrid plant so that's where I chose to start.

After running a few messages between different parts of the plant I decided to take another breather and stretch since I hadn't done so since this morning. Taking a breath I began to stretch.I began to forget today's troubles. The mark on my face no longer hurt, even if visible, and I was starting to relax and even drift off a little bit. I found my self imagining myself sitting in a tree in the middle of a field watching the world as I was imagining it. People laughing, adults chatting in hushed voices...

_"Wait, hushed voices?"_

Suddenly I froze as I heard those hushed voices heading right towards me. I gulped, being caught off the job was something that was punishable by whipping. If there was a Peacekeeper...

I hurriedly moved as quiet as I could and ducked behind a large dumpster filled with the useless tailing from a batch of copper ore that had been forgotten about. I peeked from around the corner to see a group of four people who I recognized as the track workers from District 6.

_"What on Earth are they doing here?"_

I stood motionless controlling my breathing and making sure I was able to spring at a moments notice.

They all looked around, satisfied that they felt like they weren't being seen I watched as one of them pulled out a large map of what looked like my District.

"This place gives me the creeps." one of them said.

"You know if I here you complain one more time-"

"Quiet." The leader, a bearded, brawny, and very bearlike man made a motion for them to be silent. "You sure we're not being watched?"

"Positive. Nobody comes back here. And even if they did..." he produced what looked like a handgun and a larger looking gun from his person underneath a large coat.

The other chuckled.

"So when we doing it boss?"

"We should do the job today, send the Capitol and other District's about Power. It might be the thing that gets the ball of revolution going.

I froze as I remembered the conversation I had at lunch. I suddenly felt queasy but kept control.

"We changing the plan?"

"Yeah." he grunted. "We were forced to fix the tracks because we had that lousy messenger talking to his."

"I kinda liked him to be honest." said the fourth man.

"Shut up."

He did so reluctantly.

"So I say we change up our plan slightly. We have the detonation device for the bombs we've smuggled into the plants and we just need to wait for one of the more important people in this District to visit.

"Why not give 'em a reason?"

"What do you suggest?" asked the second revealing a great deal of stubble and an eye patch over one eye.

He glanced in my direction and I froze. He decided it was nothing and went back to paying attention.

"What about a hostage situation?"

"No," the leader said. "Only if we completely botch this op. In any case failure means death. You know that right?"

He placed a large cylindrical object with a clear cap and a button on top of the top lid of the dumpster.

I had to do something. I couldn't just let these people waltz off and blow up good and honest people!

I shimmied up it quietly keeping my head stuck behind the pile of jagged rock and slag which was turned up.

"So we blow up the power transformers first, cause a fire at the middle and blow up Admin. and Management?"

"Right."

I was now on top. I crawled slowly across the floor of jagged copper tailing and reached out slowly.

"What about the hydro plant?"

The leader smiled. "We blow the canal our contacts made for us and we flood the valley.

I suddenly grew very enraged at the thought and image of seeing part of my District washed away by the power of water.

I suddenly grabbed the detonator and whisked it away and climbed down when I slipped and crashed against the ground.

A loud metallic **_CLANG!_ **Announced my prescence to the whole world.

"What the?! Hey! The detonator!" roared ugly number two.

I scrambled to my feet as the figures of four men scrambled around the corner.

* * *

_I think it's safe to say this is a major cliffhangar! Sorry to keep you waiting until next time ;)_

Again reviews are much apprecitated. A thousand cookies to the person who guesses the reference to the other book series I mentioned many times in this fic.

_Yours in writing,  
_

_theotherpianist_


End file.
